A cool super original story
by Seniehun98
Summary: This is a old story :    i made it around 3 years ago, uploading 'cuz my oc is just super original 3


Kiyoshi was walking with Kyon, smiling lovingly, both of them walking in the hallways of the school, the both of them going home, Kyon planning to take Kiyoshi out on a date, as he had figured that she had gone through too much to not be stressed, so he wanted to take her for a night of relaxation. "Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon started to ask Kiyoshi, smiling at her softly. "Yes, Kyon-kun?" She replied, smiling caringly. "Um...I was wondering, if you weren't busy tonight, maybe I could take you on a date...?" He asked softly, smiling a bit shyly. Kiyoshi lovingly smiled up at him, replying, "Of course, Kyon-kun. What did you have in mind?" She asked him softly, a bit curious on what he wanted to do. "I was thinking maybe a movie, or maybe go out for dinner?" He said softly. Kiyoshi smiled lovingly once more. "Alright, either of them sound fine." Kyon looked down at her softly, smiling. "Okay, so should I pick you up at 7:00?" He asked. "Alright. Do you want to come over for a little while, or the whole time until we need to go?" Asked Kiyoshi. "Alright." Said Kyon softly.

Kiyoshi and Kyon had sat down on the couch in her living room, both just sitting there, thinking of something to say or do. "So, what do you want to do, Kyon-kun?" Kiyoshi asked Kyon, her face a light red, both of them sitting on the oppisite sides of the couch. Kyon turned to look at her. "I don't know, anything you had in mind?" He asked her, looking at the clock, noticing it was 4:00. "No, not really..." She said, now getting a few ideas, kind of thinking of just lovingly being with Kyon. "Um, do you want to go upstairs and into my room?" She asked him, her face a light red still. "Sure, Kiyoshi-chan." Said Kyon with a soft smile, kind of wanting to do the same as Kiyoshi. "Alright." Kiyoshi said with a soft smile, standing up, Kyon doing the same, following Kiyoshi as she led him to her room. Once they got there, Kiyoshi held the door open, Kyon walking in, Kiyoshi walking in and closing the door. They both sat down on her not-too-messy bed, looking at each other softly, now knowing they both had the same idea of what they wanted to do. "U-um..." Studdered Kiyoshi, wanting to say something to him, about to ask if they could maybe cuddle for a little while, her face red. "Yes, Kiyoshi-chan?" Replied Kyon. Kiyoshi suddenly started to inch closer to Kyon, softly resting her head on his shoulder, scared he might be angry at her for doing so, closing her eyes softly as, her face turned a deep red. Kyon's face turned a bit red as he looked down at her softly, wrapping his arm around her caringly, and pulling her closely to himself. He noticed her beet red face and fearfilled face, softly kissing her on her forehead. "Kiyoshi-chan..." He soothingly said to her, a very soft and loving expression on his face, as he leaned against the wall behind him, holding her dearingly. Kiyoshi looked up at Kyon, her face still red, looking quite embarred, as she had just pressed herself against Kyon without asking, laying her head on his chest now, as it looked more comfortable than being on his side. Kyon softly started running his hand through her hair, and rubbing her back. "Kiyoshi-chan, there's no reason to be embarresed..." He said to Kiyoshi softly. Kiyoshi looked at him softly, love showing in her eyes now, cuddling close to Kyon, her face still quite a bit red. Kyon lovingly looked down at her, smiling softly, an affectionate expression on his face, softly kissing her on her lips once, holding it out for a bit, then pulling away slowly. Kiyoshi softly looked up at him, loving the feel of him pulling away, feeling him look at her lovingly. "Kyon-kun~..." She said softly, smiling lovingly. "Kiyoshi-chan..." Said Kyon afffectionately, pulling her a bit closer to himself, lovingly feeling his hair through her hair. Kiyoshi started to close her eyes and cuddle close to Kyon, her smile not leaving, her blush deeping a bit. "Kiyoshi-chan, do you want to take a nap before we go to the movies?" Kyon said to Kiyoshi, seeing her close her eyes. "I-If it's not a big deal...I guess..." She said, opening her eyes, looking up at him shyly. "Alright." Said Kyon softly, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, holding it out for a little while, his eyes closing, his face turning a soft red. Kiyoshi allowed him to, closing her eyes as well, her face a bright red. Kyon softly pulled away, due to the need of air, looking at her softly, lovingly holding her close. Kiyoshi looked up at him affectionately, softly getting a bit closer to him. Kiyoshi softly laid her head on his chest, now closing her eyes, starting to slowly drift to sleep. "I love you, Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi whispered to Kyon. "I love you too, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said to her, smiling, then rubbing her back softly as he saw her go to sleep, holding her close. Kiyoshi smiled, starting to softly go to sleep. Kyon then too started to softly go to sleep, after setting his cell phone alarm, holding Kiyoshi tightly.

Kyon heard his alarm go off, Kiyoshi waking up as well, yawning quietly and softly once, looking up at Kyon as he turned off his alarm, setting down his phone, looking at her lovingly. "Sleep well, Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon asked her, seeing as she was awake, a smile on his face. "Yes, did you, Kyon-kun?" She asked him, lovingly looking at him. "Yeah, you ready to go?" Asked Kyon, sitting up, his arms around her softly. "Yeah, Kyon-kun. Are you?" She asked him. "Yes. You need anything before we go?" He asked. "Not really." She replied, smiling. "Okay." Said Kyon lovingly, the both of them standing up, smiling softly. Kyon held out his hand to her, smiling as he looked down at her. Kiyoshi softly grasped his hand, the both of them starting to leave, starting to walk to the movies, both of them smiling greatly. "I love you, Kiyoshi-chan." Kyon said to his beloved Kiyoshi, continuing to hold her hand, smiling affectionately. "I love you too, Kyon-kun..." Said Kiyoshi softly, holding his hand softly, loving the feeling of his large hand on her's. Kyon softly gave Kiyoshi a passionate kiss on her lips, holding it out for a little while, Kiyoshi kissing him back, smiling softly as they pulled away from each other, looking at each other affectionately, Kyon's arm around her now. As they started walking, they had noticed Taniguchi passing by, staring at Kiyoshi, then stopping, following them as they continued to walk, him following as he noticed Kiyoshi's breasts were now alot smaller. "Kiyoshi!" He yelled, Kyon and Kiyoshi both turning around, seeing Taniguchi, Kiyoshi letting out a small whimper, clinging and getting closer to Kyon, Kyon holding her closely. "Kiyoshi, what happened?" Taniguchi asked her, obviously reffering to her breasts, looking down at them. "A-Ah, um...I-I got surgery..." She said shyly, as when anyone asked her about her surgery, she was a bit embarresed about it. "What! Why!" Yelled Taniguchi to her, about to put his hands on her, Kyon grabbing them and throwing them away. "I-I was tired of being abused...I felt like I should have commited suicide..." She said, shivering as she saw his hands go up. "Aww...Goddammit!" He shouted, obviously mad. "I-I'm sorry..." She said, scared, shivering in fear. "'Sorry' isn't going to make them come back, is it?" He said rather loudly, people looking at the three, confused. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't think it would cause this much trouble..." She said in a quivering voice, her body continuing to shake. Kyon held onto Kiyoshi, noticing tears forming in her eyes now, staring at Taniguchi. Taniguchi stared back, looking at Kiyoshi, obviously pissed off. Kyon looked at him, getting pissed off. "So what if she had surgery to improve her life?" Said Kyon in an angry voice. "Because, it ruins the lives of the other dudes around her!" Taniguchi attempted explaining. "So, there HAVE to be people that don't care how big her breasts are, just care about how she feels." Said Kyon, very pissed now. "Who cares, as long as the men get what they need done instead of caring!" He replied. Kyon then snapped, just walking Kiyoshi away from Taniguchi, Kiyoshi shivering, her tears softly leaving her eyes, Taniguchi deciding to just follow them, getting after Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry to have you hear Taniguchi talk like that, Kiyoshi-chan." Said Kyon, concern in his voice. "Are you okay?" He said, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Y-Yes, but I do feel sorry..." She said quietly, Kyon looking at her sadly, wiping her tears away softly with his index finger. "You have no reason to feel sorry, Kiyoshi-chan, you deserve happiness, no matter what it may take." He said softly, holding her closely now, both of them continuing to walk. Kiyoshi's tears started to slowly fade away, still holding hands with Kyon, feeling Kyon hold her's a bit tighter, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "Kiyoshi-chan, don't worry, you don't need to be sorry at all." He said, smiling caringly, looking down at her affectionately. "Thank you, Kyon-kun..." She shyly said, lovingly looking up at him. Kyon nodded in response, continuing to smile, a light blush appearing on his face. Kiyoshi softly held his hand, both of them continuing to walk towards the theater.

The both of them arrived at the theater, ending up going to see "Texas Chainsaw Massacre", Taniguchi buying a ticket for himself, and entering the same room Kyon and Kiyoshi did. Kyon found two seats in the middle section for the both of them, opening a seat for Kiyoshi, a smile on his face, Kiyoshi sitting down in the seat, smiling up at him as he sat down next to her, her light blush remaining. Kyon looked at Kiyoshi next to himself, wrapping his arm around her softly, his smile remaining, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, Kiyoshi's face turning red, returning the kiss, a shy smile on her face as she noticed some people staring at her and Kyon. Kyon noticed them as well, getting a bit embarresed from strangers staring at them kissing. The group consisted of 2 men and 1 woman, looking at them, one of the men chuckling a bit as he saw Kyon's expression. Kyon got a bit pissed off, one of the theater guards passing by, noticing the group staring at them, then looking at Kyon, going over to the group and escorting them out. Kiyoshi looked up at Kyon, still a bit shy from being caught. Kyon looked down at her, smiling as he softly held her for a bit, then leaving his one arm around her, the movie starting. Kiyoshi was a bit disturbed at the beginning, holding onto the arm Kyon had around her, Kyon holding her tightly, smiling. Kiyoshi continued to watch, Kyon as well. Kiyoshi held onto his arm a bit tighter as the romantic scene came up, Kyon smiling as he saw her cling to his arm, Kiyoshi smiling up at him lovingly. As the crash scene came on with the cop slapping them around, Kiyoshi continued to cling tightly, Kyon wrapping his arms around her tightly as if to comfort her, Kiyoshi a bit afraid as she saw the Micheal get ripped apart by the chainsaw, the blood dripping down on his girlfriend, Kiyoshi cringing a bit, terrified, Kyon a bit afraid now, holding Kiyoshi closely, whispering, "Do you want to get in my seat, Kiyoshi-chan?" to Kiyoshi softly. "Sure, Kyon-kun..." She whispered back shyly, silently moving into his seat, Kyon scooting over a bit, smiling, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. Kiyoshi smiled softly, cuddling up to him, her hands balled up, softly resting on his chest, her light blush not leaving as she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. As the part with the old man just about raping the girl with his son and the chainsaw, Kiyoshi looked away, buring her face into Kyon's chest out of fear, Kyon smiling and holding herr closely,softly looking down at her, then the movie, a bit disturbed. Kiyoshi then looked again, scared, whimpering quietly, burying her face int Kyon's chest one more time, Kyon holding her closely, disturbed as well, grimicing. The movie ended, in what felt like eternity to Kyon and Kiyoshi. Kyon stood up, looking at Kiyoshi, smiling, holding his hand out for her to pull her up. Kiyoshi grabbed his hand, with a smile, her face fear-stricken."Kiyoshi-chan, are you alright?" He asked Kiyoshi with concern in his soothing voice. "Y-yes...Just a bit..." She said to him with a small nervous laugh and assuring smile. Kyon continued to look at Kiyoshi with concern, holding her hand a bit tighter, but not enough to harm her, as he would never be able to. Kiyoshi smiled up at Kyon softly, forcing the fearfilled expression away.

They arrived at Kyon's house, no one apparently there, both of them taking off their shoes, and walking into Kyon's living room. Kyon smiled at Kiyoshi, to try and loosen her up, as she was still a bit scared, and always stood up painfully straight at other people's houses. Kiyoshi looked at Kyon, returning the smile, her smile forced. Kyon scooted a bit closer to Kiyoshi, wrapping an arm around her softly. "It's alright, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said in a soothing and whisper-like tone, looking at her softly, Kiyoshi looking up at him lovingly. "Thank you, Kyon-kun..." She said shyly, resting her head on his chest softly, her face a bit red. "I'm sorry, it's just that the moviewas a bit scary..." She said to him, noticing the concern on his face. "Thank you for taking me anyways, Kyon-kun..." She said with an unforced happy smile on her face. "It was my pleasure, Kiyoshi-chan...I'm sorry it scared you, though." He said with a smile, holding her close with both arms, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. Kiyoshi looked up at him softly, lovingly returning the kiss on his cheek, smiling lovingly. Kyon softly held her close, his face a light shade of red, Kiyoshi cuddling close to him, Kyon smiling affectionately as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips once, Kiyoshi returning it, Kyon giving her another, holding it out, Kiyoshi lovingly held it out as well, Kyon's little sister and Mother coming downstairs, seeing Kyon and a teenaged girl they didn't know. Kyon and Kiyoshi broke away immediately, looking at his mother, their faces completely red, Kyon's little sister squealing. "Eww! You're too close!" Kyon's mother just stared for a bit, then saying, "Kyon...? Who's this...?" She said softly, holding back her shock, obviously drunk. "O-Oh, this is Kiyoshi..." He said shyly, looking at Kiyoshi then at his Mother, Kiyoshi sitting up as straight as a board, her face incredibly red. "Oh...N-Nice to meet you...Kiyoshi..." She said, now just trying to hold in laughter, seeing how straight she was sitting. "N-Nice to meet you as well." She replied shyly, Kyon's mother bursting with laughter. "Really, Kyon? This timid little girl!" She said, laughing. Kyon looked at his mother, a bit upset. "K-Kyon-kun, I think I should leave..." She said shyly, scared his mother didn't like her. "No, don't worry Kiyoshi-chan, I know what we could do." He said softly, staring at his mother, wrapping his arm around her softly. "Kyon, what are you doing?" Asked his mother, looking at him with a warning look. "Going upstairs." He replied sharply, staring at her angrily. "I'm telling you t-that she's just going to use you..." She said, in a tired voice. "No, she won't." He said, him and Kiyoshi going up to his room. Once they arived there, Kyon looked at Kiyoshi embarresedly. "Yeah...She's been drinking..." He said, looking down at her softly. "I'm so sorry she said all those things about you..." He said, wrapping his arms around her softly. "I-it's fine, Kyon-kun..." She said, scared of his mother at the current moment. Kyon looked at her, noticing a bit of her fear, holding her closely, kissing her on her forehead gently. Kiyoshi looked up at him softly, forcing the fear away, forcing on a smile as well. "I won't let her do anything to you, Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon said, holding her closely, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. Kiyoshi returned the smile, her light blush not leaving, Kyon kissing her softly on her lips, making it deep and passionate, but being gentle at the same time. Kiyoshi looked up at him, closing her eyes softly as she felt him do so, Kyon looking down at her lovingly, a soft light blush on his face as he lightly ran his hand through her hair, feeling how soft it was, Kiyoshi looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting her body take control of herself, her body forcing her forward, her soft lips pressing against his softly, Kyon a bit surprised, loving the feeling, now pressing his against her's, wrapping his arms around her, holding her closely and tightly, yet softly, Kiyoshi pressing her body against his gently, closing her eyes, loving this feeling of passion, Kyon closing his eyes as well, him and Kiyoshi falling down to his bed, holding each other closely, Kyon softly and lovingly rubbing her back as he kissed her deeply, Kiyoshi tighting her grip on him, being gentle about it though. "I love you, Kiyoshi-chan..." Whispered Kyon to Kiyoshi, looking down at her gently, breathing a bit deeply, as he hadn't breathed for a little while as he had been kissing her. "I love you too, Kyon-kun...I don't know what I'd do without you, Kyon-kun..." She whispered back, smiling affectionately, Kyon holding her closely, smiling softly. "Neither do I, Kiyoshi-chan..." He replied, looking down at her, his light blush not leaving. "Kyon-kun..." She said in a caring voice, smiling lovingly, her deep red blush not leaving once. "Kiyoshi-chan..." He whispered in her ear softly, Kiyoshi shivering, hearing his deep voice, so gentle, near her ear, smiling. Kyon looked at her with concern, sitting up. "Is anything wrong, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked her out of care. "Yes...It's just...Your voice...so close..." She said very shyly, Kyon smiling softly, wrapping his arms around her softly. Kiyoshi blushed deeply, looking up at him, as he was somewhat on top of her, smiling softly. Kyon smiled affectionately, looking at her, obviously not noticing his Little Sister in the hallway, watching them, thinking of what they might of been doing, as she was too young to understand anything. Kiyoshi took no notice as well, looking up at Kyon lovingly, Kyon softly looking down at her, Kiyoshi thinking of how lucky she was to have Kyon, as how he had gotten rid of her Father for her, Kiyoshi smiling happily at him, looking quite glad now, as she had realized how fortunate she was. Kyon looked at her, noticing how glad she looked, smiling happily back. "Kyon-kun...I'm so happy...just to be with you...I must say, at least one more time...Thank you...Thank you for saving me from my life..." She said, choking up, about to cry from happiness. "Kiyoshi-chan..." He said softly, his deep voice comforting Kiyoshi. "It was no problem, Kiyoshi...I love you too much to ever not try to save you from what you had to go through..." He said lovingly, hearing her choke up, placing his hand on her cheek, Kiyoshi gently placing her hand on his, loving the feeling, a few of her tears leaving, the biggest smile she had ever worn on her face, looking up at him with such happiness that was indescribable. Kyon smiled back, wiping the tears away, looking at her with love and compassion in his eyes, Kiyoshi looking up at him, feeling herself start to feel heavy, as her love felt as if it would explode, sitting up a bit, kissing him lovingly, Kyon kissing her back, Kiyoshi wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down to her softly, his body now resting on her's, smiling lovingly, Kyon's sister disturbed, Kiyoshi not noticing, compassionately looking at him, Kyon looking at her with such love, he softly kissed her, deepening it, closing his eyes, Kiyoshi doing the same, feeling her blush build up. "Ewwwwww~!" Kyon's sister screamed, scared now, Kiyoshi and Kyon sitting up immediately, both quite embarresed. "What were you doing...?" She said, obviously disgusted. "U-uh...Um...W-we..." Kyon tried to explain, his face incredibly red. Kyon's Sister looked at them, the door being knocked on, her small body running off, smiling as if nothing had happened, enchanted by the thought of company. Kyon looked at Kiyoshi, the door being answered. "I-I'm sorry, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said, embarresed, his face incredibly red. "I-It's alright, Kyon-kun..." She said, her face quite red as well. "Kyon~! Someone's here to see you!" Kyon's little sister yelled up to him, Kyon standing up, looking at Kiyoshi, sheepishly smiling. "Want to come with me?" He asked, Kiyoshi nodding once. "If you want." She said with a smile. They went downstairs, seeing Itsuki and Kuwatani. "Hello, Kyon, Kiyoshi." Said Itsuki in his normal tone, smiling as usual. Both of them greeted him with a nod. Itsuki looked at Kyon. "So, we were wondering if we could spend the night. It's sort of important. Haruhi is looking for us, and we may be safe here." He said, looking at Kyon, Kyon looking at him, nodding. Then looking at Kiyoshi. "Do you mind if they do?' He asked her with a smile. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't mind." She replied with a happy smile. "Okay, I guess." He said with a shrug.

In Kyon's room, they were all talking for a while, then, Kuwatani suggested: "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" She asked, holding up her water bottle. Kyon first asked, "Is it gender-restricted? Please say yes." "Nope~!" Kyon didn't care, as he was too tired to. "Okay, I'll go first~" Kuwatani said spinning the bottle, the bottle first slowing, looking as if it would stop on Kiyoshi, then stopping on Itsuki, Kuwatani and Itsuki smiling as they kissed once. "All right, your turn, Itsuki~" Kuwatani said, smiling. Itsuki spinned it, stopping on Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi's face turning a bright red, Kyon looking over, Kiyoshi regretting this, Itsuki getting a bit closer to her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips, Kiyoshi immediately moving back to her spot, looking at Kyon. "I-I'm sorry..." She said shyly to him as an apology. "It's alright, Kiyoshi-chan." He said with a smile. Kiyoshi knew it was her turn, spinning the bottle, praying it would land on Kyon. Nope. It landed on Kuwatani, Kiyoshi hiding her face the moment she saw it land on her. "Alright~" Kuwatani said with no fear, grinning, tilting Kiyoshi's head up, kissing her once, Kiyoshi scooting over to Kyon, clinging to his arm, Kyon looking down at her with pity, softly carressing her cheek with his free hand. Kuwatani spun the bottle, it landing on Kyon. Kyon sighed, Kiyoshi getting off of him, Kuwatani grinning once again, kissing him softly, enjoying it, Kyon pulling back quickly, his face red. Kiyoshi returned to her spot, Kyon spinning the bottle, it landing on Kiyoshi. He smiled lovingly, Kiyoshi smiling shyly. They kissed once, Itsuki and Kuwatani watching, of which made Kiyoshi a bit nervous. Kiyoshi spun it, it landing on Kyon, them kissing once more, smiling. Kyon spun it again, it landing on Itsuki. Kuwatani looked a bit disturbed. "Whatever makes you happy Kyon." She said to tease him. Kyon's face went red, Itsuki with his usual smile. Itsuki scooted closer, kissing him quickly. Kyon turned to the both of them. "If I hear any rumors, I will release Haruhi's monster-type things.." said Kyon shyly, his face red, holding Kiyoshi softly yet tightly. Kuwatani yawned once, then picking up the bottle. "This is boring. All the combanations have happened. What should we do?" She asked, Kyon looking down at Kiyoshi, noticing how bad she appeared to feel for kissing Itsuki. "It's all right, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said, smiling down at her, holding her closely. Kiyoshi looked up at him, her face red, smiling through it all. "How about we just sleep?' Suggested Kyon, looking quite tired. "Fine, that sounds good." Said Kuwatani, unpacking a blanket for her and Itsuki, smiling, Itsuki smiling as well, helping Kuwatani lay it out. "Do you need another blanket?" Asked Kyon, seeing as they only had one, for padding. "That might help a bit. Please." Said Itsuki, looking at Kuwatani with a smile. Kyon got up, Kiyoshi waiting as he went to go get some extra blankets. Kyon came back quickly, laying out 2 blankets for him and Kiyoshi, handing the other to Kuwatani and Itsuki, smiling at Kiyoshi, a light red blush on his face as he did so. Kyon then looked at Kiyoshi and Itsuki and Kuwatani. "Shouldn't we maybe put on different clothes?" said Kuwatani, grinning slightly. "Uh...Yeah." Said Kyon, looking at Kiyoshi and Kuwatani. "Do you want to change in the bathroom?" He asked them both, Kiyoshi looking at Kuwatani. "We'll be fine here." Said Kuwatani with a slight giggle, Kiyoshi looked at her, her face turning quite red once more. "Uh...Okay..." Said Kyon shyly. Kuwatani immediately started taking off her clothes, starting to change, Kiyoshi shyly turning around, starting to change. "Kiyoshi-chan?" Asked Kyon to her. Kiyoshi jumped a bit. "Y-Yes?" She replied shyly. "Do you want to change into one of my shirts? I noticed you didn't have anything to change into." He said, not looking at her, smiling. "O-Oh...Uh, sure...Thank you..." She said shyly. Kyon went to get her one of his shirts, handing one to her without looking, smiling with a light blush on his face. Kiyoshi finished changing, the shirt big enough to cover her to her midthigh, looking over at everyone else, noticing they were done as well, looking shyly over at Kyon. Kyon layed down, Kiyoshi doing the same, Itsuki and Kuwatani on their side, both grinning. Kiyoshi turned to her side, to give Kyon a soft kiss, Kyon kissing her back, smiling lovingly. Itsuki and Kuwatani layed down as well, smiling, the both of them tucking the blankets underneath themselves, getting really tight with each other, their faces only slightly red, Kyon and Kiyoshi scooting closely together, Kiyoshi's face quite red, Kyon looking at her, smiling lovingly, looking over at Itsuki and Kuwatani, Itsuki looking at him, winking once, then both him and Kuwatani laughing, Kyon's face going red, laying back down. Kiyoshi looked over at him, wrapping her arms around him, smiling, seeing him slightly upset, Kyon looking over at her, wrapping his arms around her, smiling back, his face still a bit red. Kiyoshi looked over at the door, noticing it opening a bit, seeing Taniguchi and Kunikida come in, gripping the blanket and burying her face into Kyon's chest. Kuwatani noticed them as well, Itsuki wrapping his arms around her. Kyon wrapped his arms around Kiyoshi tightly, Kiyoshi shivering. "Why are you here?" Kyon asked them, Taniguchi replying, "To show Kunikida what Kiyoshi did." He said, grinning as he tore the blankets away, the shirt that Kiyoshi was wearing going up a bit, Kunikida gasping. "You weren't lying." He said, a bit dissapointed. "It's alright, little buddy. We still have Kuwatani." Said Taniguchi with a smirk, Itsuki tightening his grip on Kuwatani, Kyon and Kiyoshi going over to them to help protect Kuwatani, Taniguchi trying to get past them all, automatically getting past Kiyoshi, sticking his hand up her shirt, and wiggling his finger a bit, Kiyoshi automatically going limp, Kyon picking her up, Kiyoshi still trying to get them away, Kyon's mom coming up, noticing his hand up her shirt, grinning. "If you want a good time, come to my bedroom." Said Kyon's mother sedutively, smirking, Taniguchi and Kunikida following her into her room. Kyon's face went red once more. "Well...I guess...They're gone..." He said, embarresed by his mother currently, seeing his sister go into her mother's room, shrieking. A moment later, she ran into Kyon's room, terrified, tears filling her eyes, her face red, hugging Kyon. "Kyon! Mommy's naked with those 2 guys that came over!" She said quietly, scared. "Well, do you want to sleep here tonight...?" He said, hugging her back, trying to comfort her. "Please...?" She said, scared. "Of course." Kyon said with a smile, looking down at her, Kiyoshi, Kuwatani, and Itsuki looking down at her, smiling as well. Kyon's sister smiled happily, her face toning back to normal. All of them smiled happily, glad she was happy. "So, do you want to go to sleep?" Kyon asked her, smiling still, his face back to normal. "Yeah, I was going to sleep with mommy, but I'm scared to go back in there." She said, smiling up at them. "Okay. Do you want to sleep by yourself, or with who?" Kyon asked her, smiling. "Can I sleep with you?" His sister asked, Kuwatani stifling a laugh. "Sure." He told her, looking over at Kiyoshi. "Do you mind, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't feel awkward. Kiyoshi nodded, a smile on her face as she looked at his sister. "I don't mind." She said, smiling softly. "Okay." Kyon said. Everyone went back to their spots, Kyon's sister inbetween them, all of them smiling, starting to try and sleep, hearing Taniguchi and Kunikida and Kyon's Mother, no one able to really sleep. Kyon's sister fell asleep, though the loud noises coming from her mother's room would've kept anyone else awake. Kyon and Kiyoshi looked at each other, disturbed. After a while, the noises stopped, all of them going to sleep, later, hearing a door open, Taniguchi and Kunikida going into Kyon's room, having a different person in mind now. "Hello~!" Yelled Taniguchi, all of them waking up, a bit upset. "When will you go?" Said Kyon, Kyon's sister attempting to hide in Kyon's chest, scared. "When we get your sister, Kyon!" Taniguchi said with a grin. Kyon and Kiyoshi immediately tried to hide her as hard as they could, without hurting her. "What the FUCK?" Yelled Kyon to him, pissed off, trying to protect his now crying sister. Taniguchi walked over, trying to get Kyon and Kiyoshi off of her, Kiyoshi preparing herself for what Taniguchi may do, swearing to herself to protect Kyon's sister no matter what, Taniguchi attempting to do the fingering thing again, Kiyoshi letting out a slight whimper, not falling down, trying as hard as she could, staying up. Taniguchi then went over to Kyon, attempting to try and pull him off, Kyon managing to punch him once in the jaw, Taniguchi and Kunikida stopping, looking pissed, walking away, planning to get her later. Kyon and Kiyoshi getting off of her, looking at her, Kyon's sister, shivering, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you alright?" Asked Kiyoshi, as Kyon held her up, hugging her softly, wanting to comfort her. "Y...Y-Yes..." She said out of fear, scared. "We won't let them get you, we swear." Said Kyon, smiling at her, wanting her to stop crying, as he felt bad for her that she had to experience this at this age. "T...T-thank you..." She quietly said, shivering still, forcing a smile, a tear falling from one of her eyes. Kyon looked at her softly, wiping her tears away, looking a bit sad, hugging his sister softly. Kiyoshi looked a bit sad for her, hugging her as well, Itsuki and Kuwatani feeling a bit sad, as they hadn't done anything to help, hugging her as well. All of them smiled at her, hoping she was feeling a bit better. She looked up at them softly, smiling, hoping this wouldn't happen again. "Are you alright?" Said Itsuki softly, his usual smile on his face. Kyon's sister nodded once. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said going over to him, hugging him, smiling. Itsuki smiled, happy she was okay, hugging her back. Kuwatani looked a bit annoyed, looking a bit jealous. Itsuki continued to hug her, then looking at her softly, Kyon's sister blushing a bit, Kuwatani noticing this, knowing she was probably going to sleep with them now.

Kyon and Kiyoshi were asleep, cuddled up next to each other, Kuwatani and Itsuki seperated by Kyon's little sister, her small body pressed Itsuki's, Itsuki only hugging her because he thought she wanted the comfort, Kuwatani and Kyon's sister still awake, Kyon's sister continuing to cuddle close to Itsuki's chest, Kuwatani turned the other way, still quite jealous, trying to sleep. Kiyoshi continued to cuddle close to Kyon, loving the feeling, Kuwatani getting an idea. Kuwatani snook into Kyon and Kiyoshi's bedding, resting her head onto Kyon's chest, as he was on his back, Kyon not noticing, his arm around Kiyoshi from earlier, Kuwatani resting her arms on his chest as well, grining a bit, getting the idea to sort of rape quietly removed the blanket from him, pulling down his nightwear bottoms and whatnot, grinning as she softly rubbed his manhood for a little while, Kyon not noticing as he was sleeping heavily. She then pulled her pajama bottoms down, seeing he was erect, sitting down on his cock, grinning and holding in a moan, her face red, now going up and down as fast as she could, small, quiet moans escaping her mouth, Kyon moaning a bit, waking up, his eyes going wide, his face going extremely red, his body going shakey, a bit scared, Kiyoshi waking up as well, noticing his expression, surprised to see Kuwatani riding him, Kuwatani immediately getting off, then pulling her pants back up. Kyon immediately pulled his back up as well, looking at Kuwatani. "I-I...W...W..." Kyon studdered, looking a bit scared, sitting up, Kiyoshi sitting up as well, Kuwatani just slinking back to her spot, Kyon looking at Kiyoshi, his face completely red, understanding how she had felt all those times, Kiyoshi hugging Kyon closely, looking at him with concern, holding him closely, rubbing his back softly. "Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi whispered lightly with compassion in her voice, Kyon resting his head on her shoulder lightly, scared. Kiyoshi held him closely, seeing how he was scared, understanding how he felt, rubbing his back lightly, Kuwatani just trying to sleep now. Kyon suddenly went limp from fear, Kiyoshi holding him up, resting his head on her lap now, giving him a kiss on his lips once, looking concerned for him. Kyon was shivering quite a bit, Kiyoshi holding him against her chest, putting a pillow on where his head was, Kyon looked at her softly, his face completely red. "Kyon-kun...It's alright..." She said, feeling through his hair, obviously upset about this, looking down at him with a saddened expression, Kyon looking up at her, scared. "Kiyoshi-chan...T-thank you..." He said, fear pumping through his body, trying to get a bit closer to Kiyoshi, obviously glad she was here right now. "Kyon-kun, are you okay...?" Kiyoshi asked him with tears in her eyes, feeling so upset for Kyon. "Yes...I'm just a bit freaked out." Said Kyon softly to Kiyoshi, seeing the tears in her eyes, sitting up, looking down at her, wiping her tears away, smiling at her. Kiyoshi looked down, feeling bad for him, as she remembered the pain she would have from the same thing. Kyon looked down at her, using his thumb and index fingers to lift her head up, kissing her on her lips, smiling as he did so, Kiyoshi looking a bit surprised as she let him do so. "Kiyoshi-chan...Thank you for your kindness..." He said, looking at her softly. "K-kyon-kun..." She said, her face red. Kyon smiled, his face a light red, gently wiping away the remaining tears, then gently carressing her cheek, Kiyoshi looking up at him, still worried, softly blushing. "Kyon-kun...Are you sure you're all right?" She asked him softly, concern obviously hinted in her voice. "Yes, Kiyoshi-chan. Of course, I'm a bit freaked out still, but I'll be fine." He replied with a smile, his smile comforting and assuring Kiyoshi he was fine. "A-alright..." She said, of course, a bit worried, it showing on her face, loving him too much to not be worried. "I am okay." He said with a caring and reassuring smile. Kiyoshi wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly yet gently, around his waist, closing her eyes. Kyon smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her closely, tightening his grip on her gently, his face turning a soft red. Kiyoshi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Kyon-kun...I'm sorry...I just love you too much not to worry...Especially with me knowing how it feels..." Kiyoshi whispered quietly, looking up at him. Kyon looked down at her, wiping her tears away, using his other arm to hold her closely. "Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon quietly said, his face looking quite concerned now. Kiyoshi looked at him sincerely, wiping her face off a bit, forcing a smile, looking up at him with a light blush on her face. Kyon smiled back, looking down at her lovingly. "Would you like to sleep, Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon asked Kiyoshi, seeing her look a bit tired. "Sure, Kyon-kun." She said quietly, Kyon smiling at her as she smiled both laid down, Kyon's arms around Kiyoshi, her arms around Kyon, both of them holding each other closely, both of them smiling, at least, until they fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

Kyon's alarm clock went off, the group waking up, Kyon and Kiyoshi sitting up together, their faces having tired expressions, groaning a small bit as they sat up, Kyon's arms still around her, Itsuki and Kuwatani waking up as well, not sitting up yet, just waking up and smile at each other, Kyon's sister waking up as well, smiling as she was still huddled in Itsuki's chest, her face still remaining a bit red. Kyon softly yawned, looking down at Kiyoshi afterwards, a soft smile on his face. "Did you sleep well, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked her, in a gentle tone. "Yes, thank you." She replied, smiling up at him. "What about you?" She asked him, her face a light red from the heat of the sheets. "I slept fine." Said Kyon in a dazed tone, still quite a bit tired. Kiyoshi nodded, as if to reply, her eyelids slowly falling over her eyeballs, her body collapsing a bit, almost falling into Kyon, Kyon just about catching her. "Are you alright, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked her, seeing her just about fall. "Yes...Just a bit tired." She quietly said, gazing up at him, a small smile on her face. Kyon glanced over at his clock, the clock reading "4:00 AM". "Would you like to go back to sleep, Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon asked her, as it was saturday, as he personally wanted to go back to sleep. "Sure, if it's not too much of a problem..." She said quietly, looking up at him still, smiling. "Alright." Said Kyon, setting his alarm clock again, laying down with Kiyoshi at his side, smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her, softly yet tightly. "Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi whispered to him softly, feeling his arms around her, cuddling closely to him. Kyon smiled, holding her closely, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, holding it out for a bit. Kiyoshi allowed him to, holding it out as well, her face a light red as she closed her eyes gently. Kyon pulled away, needing air, Kiyoshi pulling away as well, taking a breath of air. "I love you, Kiyoshi-chan." Kyon whispered to Kiyoshi softly. "I love you too, Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi replied, smiling up at him. Kyon smilied lovingly, looking down at her for a bit, before the both of them were trying to go back to sleep. Kiyoshi rested her head on Kyon's chest, smiling softly, loving the feel of his warm body, especially as the room was a bit cold, Kyon and her huddling for warmth, Itsuki and Kuwatani doing the same. Kiyoshi flinched out of fear a small bit as she looked out Kyon's window, thinking she had seen a human figure, cuddling close to Kyon, scared. Kyon had thought he had seen one as well, holding Kiyoshi closely, Itsuki standing up as Kuwatani huddled up with Kyon and Kiyoshi as he looked out the window to see who it was. Haruhi stood out the window, shouting up at Itsuki. "Where's Kyon!" She yelled, angered. Kyon stood up, Itsuki sitting down with Kuwatani and Kiyoshi, both of them huddling closely to him, continuing to be afraid. "What?" Kyon said to Haruhi below him. "Where have you all been! Have you all been sleeping over at your house?" She angrily yelled up at him. "Yeah. So?" Kyon said down to Haruhi, noticing that she started to walk to the front of his house, in less then 20 seconds, her figure at the doorway, Kuwatani and Kiyoshi letting out one loud whimper, cuddling close to Itsuki. Haruhi stood there, grinning. "If you're all here, I'm going to have to be here too, to make sure there's nothing going on~" She said happily, Kyon sighing, sitting down next to Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi switching over to Kyon. Haruhi looked at all of them, grinning, ideas on her mind. "So, are you all sleeping?" She asked them, grinning still. "Yeah, why?" Kyon asked Haruhi, getting a bad feeling of her presence being in his room. "Nothing~" She replied, sitting down in front of the group, laying down where she was, starting to fake sleep. Kyon sighed once more, then looking at Kiyoshi. "Do you want to go to sleep again?" He asked her, understanding she might be uncomfortable with Haruhi here. "S-sure, Kyon-kun..." She studdered quietly. Kyon nodded once, smiling, laying down in his previous spot, Kiyoshi laying down next to him, gently cuddling close to him, loving this feeling of being against him. Kyon held her closely, smiling softly, holding her protectively, looking back at Haruhi once, then returning to Kiyoshi, smiling softly. Kiyoshi looked up at him, scared for a small while as she looked at Haruhi as well. Kyon and Kiyoshi soon fell asleep, both of them softly smiling. Kuwatani and Itsuki layed down as well, Kuwatani softly snuggling up to Itsuki, Haruhi smirking as she watched her do so, Kuwatani noticing Haruhi peering over at her, letting out a small whimper and hiding in Itsuki's chest. Itsuki held her closely, noticing her fear, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, Kuwatani looking up at him, smiling, returning the kiss, cuddling close to him again. Itsuki returned the kiss once more on her forehead, then holding her closely, closing his eyes, smiling lovingly, holding her protectively, Kuwatani smiling caringly. Haruhi watched them all, fake sleeping once more as she saw Kyon glaring over at her, then going back to sleep.

-Morning-

Haruhi had accedentally fallen asleep for real, Kyon and Kiyoshi still asleep, as it was 6:00 AM, on a Saturday morning, Kiyoshi continuing to snuggle close to Kyon in her sleep softly, her face red as she did so, Kuwatani and Itsuki still asleep as well, still cuddled closely to each other, the both of them still smiling. Kiyoshi woke up, her eyes still shut, before opening them slightly, turning her head a bit, looking over at Haruhi, shuddering a little bit, her body pressing against Kyon now. Haruhi slowly woke up, looking at Kiyoshi, getting a bit jealous, sticking her mouth out a bit. Kiyoshi got quite worried, starting to cuddle close to Kyon, shivering still, trying to sleep. Haruhi stood up, walking over to Kyon's bed, grabbing Kiyoshi's shoulders, and forcing her out of the bed, Kiyoshi hitting the ground with a rather loud 'thud'. Kiyoshi had known by now that she shouldn't mess with Haruhi at all, starting to crawl off to a corner of his room, her thigh hurting quite a bit now, shivering a bit now as she layed down on her side. Haruhi wrapped Kyon's arms around herself, cuddling close to him, enjoying the feel of his body heat, smirking. Kiyoshi looked over, her eyes welling up with tears, trying to hide her face now. Kyon woke up, pulling who seemed to be Kiyoshi close to him, smiling, his eyes not open yet. "I love you, Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon said softly, his face lighting up a small bit. Haruhi grinned, pressing herself against him. Kyon opened his eyes, and looked down so he could kiss her on her forehead, his soft gold eyes going wide, seeing Haruhi, sitting up immediately. "Ha...Haruhi!" Kyon couldn't help but yell, waking Itsuki and Kuwatani, the both of them looking over at Haruhi. "Yeah, and you said you loved me~" she replied to him, Kiyoshi looking over at them, her eyes still welled up. "I didn't say _your _name, did I?" Kyon said, feeling as if he would push her out the window. "No, but I was right there." She said, smiling. "Ugah..." Kyon said, standing up, noticing Kiyoshi in the corner, walking over and sitting down one knee, looking at her with concern. "Kiyoshi-chan, are you alright?" He asked, hugging her close. "Y-yes..." she said, as she was now. "Ah.." She moaned out in pain a bit, feeling Kyon's leg hit the spot on her thigh. "W-what's wrong?" He asked, since she was obviously in pain. Kiyoshi looked up at him, her hands covering the spot on her thigh. "When I fell out, I hit my thigh... It's alright." She said, a fake smile on her face, since she didn't want to be a burden to him, still shivering a bit, feeling terrified. Kyon looked at her in disbelief, holding her close, knowing what was going through her mind. Kiyoshi felt the tears well up too much, her breathing interrupted as she started to quietly sob. Kyon felt deep concern for his beloved Kiyoshi, one hand going up to her head, feeling through her hair, the other holding her close to him as she cried into his chest. Kiyoshi continued to sob, Kyon holding her close, feeling his heart sink as he heard her cry, feeling her tears on his chest. He quietly kissed her on her forehead, Kiyoshi looking up at him, tears of fear still in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She barely whispered, feeling terrible for causing such a fuss. Kyon put his hand on her face, smiling down at her. "Don't worry, Kiyoshi-chan... I love you..." He said above a whisper, wiping away her tears, smiling lovingly, a hint of concern still in his eyes. Kiyoshi smilied slightly up at him, her arms wrapped around him. Kyon smiled, Haruhi leaving. "You guys are pussies." She said frustrated, walking out the door. Kyon looked down at Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi yawning a bit, covering her mouth. "Are you still tired, Kiyoshi?" He asked her, a bit tired himself. "Y-yeah..." She shyly said.

"Want to go back to sleep?"

"S-sure... If you want to.."

"Alright." Kyon said quietly, standing up, Kiyoshi doing so as well, both of them sitting down on his bed, Kyon yawning a small bit, Kiyoshi smiled up at him, a plesant shiver going up her back, hearing his deep voice. Kyon stopped, looking at Kiyoshi, smiling lovingly. Kiyoshi laid down, looking up at Kyon, scooting close to him, her head touching his thigh, smiling. Kyon felt her head on his thigh, his hand feeling through her hair, smiling softly, his face light pink. Kiyoshi then picked her head up, putting it on his lap, her face red, her smile shy. Kyon placed his hand on her head, feeling through her hair, his arm wrapped around her torso. Kiyoshi started to drift to sleep, h aer eyes closed, feeling safe with his arms around her body, unable to help but get her head closer, feeling his body heat, her face red. Kyon's face lit up a bit more, looking down at her, smiling lovingly. Kiyoshi had fallen asleep, her hands on his lap, her soft breathing barely heard, as Kyon closed his eyes, slouching back a bit, before sliding down into a lying position, bringing Kiyoshi up to his chest, smiling down at her as he held her close, feeling her breath against his chest. Kyon was on his side, Kiyoshi laying on his chest, the both of them finally asleep.

Kyon woke up, as it was now 9:00 A.M., opening his eyes, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he yawned for a little bit, before opening his eyes quite wide, seeing his mother, Kuwatani, and Itsuki looking at him and Kiyoshi. "Wha-...!" He studdered, his face going a deep red. "Aww, his face went red~" Said Kuwatani, smirking at him. Kyon looked annoyed, his face having a shy feel to it. "We woke up, and couldn't help but notice you and your cute cuddling~" His mother said, smiling. Kyon continued to hold Kiyoshi close, his face still red, his shy expression not leaving at all. "Why are you so shy, Kyon-kun?" Itsuki said, his usual smile on his face. Kyon looked away from them, looking at Kiyoshi, noticing how her body got closer to him, everyone cooing, feeling his face warm up quite a bit. "W-why would you watch this...? I-it's a bit..." Kyon trailed off, still feeling quite hot. "It's so cute though, Kyon-kun~" Said Kuwatani, still smirking. Kyon looked down at Kiyoshi, noticing her stir a bit, her eyes slowly opening, smiling up at Kyon, her back to the crowd, not noticing them. "Kyon-kun..." She said quietly, her face a light red as she put her arms around him slightly, then hearing his mother, Itsuki and Kuwatani coo and giggle a bit, before looking over her shoulder, her face going deep red, her shy expression growing quite fast on her face. "What...?" she said just above a whisper, seeing Kuwatani and Itsuki looking at them. "Aw, look at her face~" Said Itsuki, smiling still. Kiyoshi's face went red, shivering a bit, Kyon held her close, seeing how she was a bit shy about Itsuki saying she was cute. Kiyoshi buried her face into Kyon's chest, scared. Kyon looked upset to them, as they all slowly backed out, closing the door. "Gah... Kiyoshi, are you alright?" He said looking down at her. "Y-yeah.." She replied, smiling up at him. Kyon smiled at her, holding her close, before the both of them sat up, Kyon's arm still around Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi sighed contently, slightly getting on his lap, her face a bit red. Kyon's face grew a bit red as well, smiling at her, kissing her on her lips once. Kiyoshi smiled, getting fully on his lap, shyly wrapping her arms around him. Kyon's face lit up quite a bit, feeling her on his lap, smiling still, holding her close as well, before feeling a familiar 'feeling' in his lap, feeling a certain 'part' of his body grow a bit. Kiyoshi's face grew deep red, feeling him get a bit hard, feeling it press against her. Kyon looked away shyly, his face red. "I'm s-sorry, Kiyoshi-chan..." he said, his tone shy. Kiyoshi looked quite shy herself, smiling shyly at him, her face deep red. "I-it's alright, Kyon-kun..." She said, as it was a bit obvious that she, or he, didn't mind if they did do 'it'. Kyon looked at her, about to ask, before hugging her close, Kiyoshi hugging him back, hearing Kyon whisper in her ear, "So... do you want to...?" Kiyoshi's face went completely red, before holding herself close to him, whispering back, "Y...Y-yes... as long as you want to..." Kyon nodded, before softly kissing her neck, occasionally licking her neck, Kiyoshi shivering in pleasure. "Hah...Kyon-kun..." she breathed out softly, holding onto his arms gently, tightening her grip with every lick. Kyon stopped after awhile, laying her down gently, feeling her heartbeat pound as he moved down to her pants, noticing her legs shivering from pleasure, smiling softly, before pulling down her pants and panties, noticing her 'wetness', smiling up at her, Kiyoshi's face red. Kyon then pulled down his pants as well, his hardness showing now, his face red as well. Kiyoshi looked at him, thinking about how they should 69 first, Kyon looking at her, asking first. Kiyoshi nodded, seeing Kyon flip himself over, his hard member now in her sight, feeling herself get wetter as Kyon was directly in front of her *cough*. Kiyoshi looked up at the manhood of Kyon, before softly grasping it, bringing it down to her mouth, gently licking the tip, before closing her eyes and fitting the tip in her mouth and sucking, before letting out a gasp, feeling Kyon insert a finger into her, and starting to lick her clit, Kiyoshi breathing deeply before licking around the entire tip, fitting some more of him into her mouth, softly licking around all of it, only able to get up to midway from the base. Kyon moaned a bit, before starting to drip pre into her mouth, softly suckling on her clit, gently fucking her with his finger, not wanting to hurt her. "Nnngyah... K-kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi quietly moaned out, her hips going up a bit as Kyon held her up a bit, starting to lick once more, Kiyoshi starting to drip pre now. "Ahhn... Kiyoshi-chan!" He moaned out, feeling her suck on his member a bit more, starting to insert his tongue into her, licking the inside of her, Kiyoshi clenching up a bit as she felt his tongue enter her. "Ahhh... Kyon-kun... Oh!" She softly moaned out, getting near her point, now shivering in pleasure, continuing to suckle, craving his precum, her tongue softly licking around his member, pooling up drool to make her tongue more slick, hoping it would pleasure him. "Ah... Nnnnn... K-Kiyo..." Kyon studdered, unable to finish his sentence as he was close to his point, still licking Kiyoshi, sucking on her clit once more, feeling more precum enter his mouth, doing the same as Kiyoshi, pooling saliva to make his tongue more slick, as it started to work, since her body quivered in pleasure, unable to pronounce anything she said correctly, as her vision blurred, feeling herself become hot, moaning out as she was about to cum. " Ah! K-k-kyon-kun! Nnnngyaah!" She moaned out as she came, feeling her liquids release in Kyon's mouth, shivering in pleasure now. She continued to lick and suck, feeling him cum as well. "Kiyoshi! Oh! Nnnnah!" He moaned in ecstacy, the both of them stopping, Kyon laying somewhat on Kiyoshi now, some of her cum on his lips. Kiyoshi laid back down, her eyes halfway closed, Kyon's semen running down the sides of her face. The both of them panting, laying down on each other. "Hah... Kiyoshi-chan... I love you..." Kyon said softly, smiling lovingly, still panting somewhat, cold sweat on him and her. Kyon then got up, flipping himself over again, so he was facing Kiyoshi. "I love you too, Kyon-kun..." She quietly said, breathing deeply still. Kyon and Kiyoshi leaned into each other, starting to kiss each other, their cum mixing as they did so, starting to french kiss each other, the both of them blinded by passion and lust, Kiyoshi lifting up her shirt for Kyon, still breathing deeply, her arms up now. Kyon looked down at her, about to stick himself into her, Kiyoshi nodding, as he put himself into her, his cock obviously able to slide in comfortably from all the slick liquids on each other. Kiyoshi closed her eyes, her breathing still deep, her arms around Kyon, feeling him starting to thrust now, starting to hit her g-spot, Kiyoshi starting to quiver now. "Nnn…Kyon-kun!" She moaned out, already close to her point, Kyon getting close as well. "Nnyahh… K-Kiyoshi-chan…Ah!" He groaned out, his eyes closed as well, opening one eye, looking down at Kiyoshi, hearing her moan, seeing her face with a shy yet pleasuring expression, before going down, kissing her tenderly as he continued to thrust, Kiyoshi kissing him back, the both of them moaning into each other's mouth, the teenage couple stopping the kiss, the both of them moaning and groaning out in ecstasy, Kiyoshi picking herself up a bit, holding herself close to Kyon, Kyon wrapping his arms around her as well, both of them deeply breathing. "Ah… Kyon-kun! H-hold me close… I'm g-going to c-cum like th-this!" Kiyoshi moaned out, Kyon holding her close, their bodies pressed against each others. "M-Me too, K-Kiyoshi-chan!" Kyon groaned out, feeling himself come into her. "K-K-K-Kyon-kun~~!" Kiyoshi yelled in pleasure, feeling her oxitocion spike, coming onto him, Kyon held her close still, their heads tilted up in pleasure. Itsuki and Kuwatani were next to the door, listening to the two, grinning as they heard them orgasm. They both panted, cold sweat on the both of them. "K…Kyon-kun…" She quietly whispered, after Kyon had laid next to her, the both of them unable to move too much, their bodies still shivering. "Ahn… Kiyoshi-chan… I-I love you…" He quietly said, his chest still rising quite fast, Kiyoshi cuddling close to him. "I… I love you too, Kyon-kun… " she barely whispered, as Kyon held his beloved Kiyoshi close, his arms shivering still. Kiyoshi wrapped her arms around him barely, as she was quite exhausted, breathing deeply, feeling like sleeping now. Kyon got quite tired too, smiling down at Kiyoshi, kissing her on her forehead, holding her dearly. Kiyoshi snuggled close to Kyon, before dozing off a bit, as she had no energy left in her at the moment. Kyon smiled down at her once more, before going to sleep himself. Itsuki and Kuwatani opened the door a bit, seeing the two under the covers, the both of them giggling a bit.

Kiyoshi got up, her eyes opening, still a bit exhausted, feeling cold sweat on herself still. She looked up at Kyon, noticing how he was still asleep, smiling lovingly up at him, her head still on his chest, feeling him breathe, also feeling his heartbeat, her face going red as she realized that his heartbeat was in sync with her's, closing her eyes one more time, sighing contently. Kyon woke up, looking down at Kiyoshi with one eye, smiling softly, his face red also. Kiyoshi noticed his breathing had changed, knowing he had woken up, looking up at him softly, her eyes closing halfway as she looked up at him, smiling sweetly up at him, her face a bit red. "Good morning, Kiyoshi-chan." Kyon said softly, his arms wrapping around her gently. "Good morning, Kyon-kun. Did you sleep well?" She asked him quietly, using the covers to cover herself a bit. "Yeah. What about you?" He replied, smiling lovingly down at her. "I slept fine." She said, looking up at him with a smile. Kyon got a bit of a shy expression as he looked away from Kiyoshi a bit. "So... Um.. Kiyoshi-chan, I-I'm just wondering... Did I hurt you at all?" He asked his beloved Kiyoshi, hoping he hadn't hurt her. "Ah... No, it didn't hurt at all, Kyon-kun.. If anything... It was the complete opposite of pain." She said with a rather shy expression and smile, her face red as she said this. Kyon's face went red, smiling shyly down at her. "A-ah... I'm glad I didn't hurt you, Kiyoshi-chan." He replied softly, holding her close, feeling her skin touch his. Kiyoshi sighed contently, laying on his chest once more. Itsuki and Kuwatani came into his room, the both of them smirking. "Hello Kyon-kun~! Kiyoshi-san~!" Kuwatani said smugly. Kyon pulled the covers over him and Kiyoshi once they barged in, his face red, as his bare chest was visible since Kiyoshi was there, the blanket just above Kiyoshi's mouth. "Oh~? So did anything happen while we were gone?" Kuwatani asked, smirking mischeviously. Kiyoshi looked at them both shyly, shivering since she was quite a bit shy about who saw her naked. Kyon just looked away, his face red. "Ah, so something did happen I see?" Said Itsuki, winking with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. "Gah..." Kyon said in annoyance, still looking away. "Come on, get out of bed~!" Said Kuwatani, grinning as she attempted to pull the covers from his bed. Kiyoshi and Kyon gasped out in surprise, a bit of Kiyoshi's chest and Kyon's cock showing before they grabbed the sheets, pulling them onto themselves, Kiyoshi holding the sheet up to herself shyly, her face a bright red, shivering a bit. "What the hell?" Said Kyon loudly, his face a bright pink, pinning the sheets to his lap. "Aw, don't be so shy~" Kuwatani said, smirking again, looking at the both of them. Kiyoshi and Kyon scooted closer to each other, wrapping an arm around her, one of Kiyoshi's hands up to her mouth in embarrassment. "Fine, we'll leave for 5 minutes so you two can get dressed." Said Kuwatani, a bit upset, her and Itsuki leaving. Kyon and Kiyoshi looked at each other, before the two of them stood up, Kyon getting some clothes from his closet, Kiyoshi looking around before looking down at her clothes, her face red, bending over for them, quickly standing back up, starting to get dressed. After 5 minutes, they both were done dressing, opening the door, seeing Kuwatani and Itsuki. "Yo." Kyon said to the two. Itsuki started to ask them, "Do you guys want to go out for breakfast?" "Or did you both have enough to eat already~?" Kuwatani said with a grin on her face. Kyon and Kiyoshi both blushed quite hard, the both of them looking away for a bit. "Sure. We'll come. Is that alright, Kiyoshi?" Kyon asked as he looked down at Kiyoshi, looking a bit shy. "Y-yeah, Kyon-kun." She said, smiling up at him.

After they had eaten, Kuwatani looked at Itsuki, whispering something into his ear. "Oh, alright~" Itsuki said, smiling. "So, we were wondering... Do you guys want to go to the beach?" Itsuki asked them. Kyon looked at Kiyoshi. "Do you want to?" He asked her with a smile. "That sounds good." She said with a kind smile, looking up at Kyon. Kyon nodded, then looking at Itsuki. "Sure." He said, his usually bored tone brightened a bit. "Alright~!" Kuwatani said, all of them going to their houses, getting their supplies.

They arrived at the beach, all of them setting up their spots in the sand. Kyon set up a blanket and just laid down, closing his eyes softly, Kiyoshi doing the same as she was still a bit tired, not really in the mood to be in the water right at the moment, next to Kyon, closing her eyes as well. Itsuki and Kuwatani immediately went into the water, splashing each other, grabbing each other from behind, everything else they normally did. Kiyoshi sat up a bit, grabbing some sunscreen, not really wanting to get burned. She squeezed some from the bottle, rubbing it on all the areas she could reach, looking a bit shy as she noticed some people walking by, watching her. She quietly whimpered a bit, trying to get her back, unable to. Kyon noticed her trying to reach her back, smiling as he sat up. "Do you need help, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked her with a kind expression. "A-ah, yeah, could you get my back please, Kyon-kun?" She asked him, turning around, looking at him over her shoulder, smiling, a light red tint on her face. "Of course." He said softly, getting the lotion, rubbing his hands together, then rubbing it onto her back, his face a bit red as well. Kiyoshi shivered at the touch for a split second, now relaxing a bit, smiling as she let him do so. "Alright." Kyon said as he finished, smiling gently at her as she turned around, Kiyoshi smiling softly. "Thank you, Kyon-kun." She said, with a shy tone, looking up at him. "No problem, Kiyoshi-chan. Ah, do you mind if I borrow some of your sunscreen?" He asked her, his smile remaining. "Of course, Kyon-kun." Kiyoshi answered, handing him the lotion, smiling sweetly at him. Kyon nodded in thanks. "Thanks, Kiyoshi-chan." He said in a soft tone, rubbing the lotion on his upper body, unable to reach his back. He laughed nervously, before looking at Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi-chan, could you get my back for me please?" He asked her sheepishly, a shy smile on his face. Kiyoshi nodded, smiling kindly, getting some of the lotion, rubbing it onto his back, her face a bit red as she did so, Kyon looking back at her as she did so, smiling. Kiyoshi finished, hugging Kyon from behind, her arms wrapping around his neck, smiling shyly. Kyon smilied softly, holding onto her arms, a light pink tint on his face. Kiyoshi smiled down at him from behind, her face still a bit red, enjoying the feeling of this hug. Kyon got an idea, smirking a bit, before picking her up by her legs, her arms still around his neck, Kiyoshi surprised a bit, giggling a bit as Kyon ran himself and her into the water, Kyon laughing as he did so, letting go of her once they were fully in the water. Kiyoshi and Kyon resurfaced quickly, Kiyoshi still giggling a bit, smiling at Kyon, Kyon laughing a bit as well, before pulling her down under the water with himself, holding her close, grinning quite a bit, Kiyoshi smiling under the water, her arms wrapping around Kyon. She looked up at him, smiling gently, Kyon smiling lovingly down at her now, the both of them slowly going towards the surface, Kiyoshi's head on his chest as they continued to resurface, picking herself up when she hit the air, taking a breath, Kyon taking a breath as well, the both of them smiling lovingly as they started to go towards the surface, their energy drained from the water, lying down in their spot once more, the both of them closing their eyes, still laughing a small bit. "Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi whispered gently, smiling, kissing him on his cheek. Kyon smiled lovingly, placing his hand on her cheek, before kissing her on her lips, holding it out for a bit, making it deep and tender, Kiyoshi kissing him back, before the both of them pulled away, needing air. Kiyoshi snuggled close to Kyon, smiling sweetly up at him, closing her eyes. "I love you, Kyon-kun..." She whispered softly, Kyon kissing her on her forehead. "I love you too, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said before closing his eyes as well, the both of them dozing off for a little while.

The couple woke up about an hour after they had fallen asleep, not really getting much color. "Hey, Kiyoshi-chan." Said Kyon quietly, looking down at Kiyoshi with a loving smile. "Hey, Kyon-kun.." She replied in a hazy tone, using one of her hands to wipe her eye a bit, smiling at him gently, her eyes half-closed. Kyon sat up, Kiyoshi doing so too, holding herself from behind. Kuwatani and Itsuki had come back from the water, the both of them breathing deep, smiling, dripping wet. "You guys ready to go?" Kuwatani asked in a excited tone. Kyon and Kiyoshi both nodded, all of them standing up, walking away from the beach.

They all met up in their clothes again, just walking around, thinking of something to do. "Um, Kyon-kun? Do you have the time?" Kiyoshi asked Kyon, curious at what time it was. "Ah, it's 2:00." Kyon told her with a kind smile. "Oh, thank you, Kyon-kun." She replied, smiling softly. Kyon nodded back to her, the smile remaining on his face. "Hey, Itsuki-chan~" Kuwatani said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Kuwatani-chan?"

"Let's go over to that photo booth~" Kuwatani pointed out, Itsuki nodding. "Alright." He said with a smile as they walked over to the photo booth she had pointed out. Kiyoshi and Kyon waited outside as they took their photos. Kyon looked down at Kiyoshi with a smile. "Do you want to try it when they finish?" Kyon asked her. "Sure, if you want to, Kyon-kun." She answered, smiling softly up at him. Kyon nodded, smiling softly. Itsuki and Kuwatani came out of the booth, both of them giggling a small bit. Kyon and Kiyoshi looked at each other, before walking into the booth, pressing a few buttons, before the countdown began, both of them just smiling for it. The next one, Kiyoshi put her head on Kyon's shoulder, smiling sweetly, Kyon looking down at her with a caring smile. The one after that, Kyon wrapped his arm around Kiyoshi, grinning a bit, Kiyoshi's hand up to her mouth as she giggled a small bit. The second to last one, was of Kyon and Kiyoshi looking kind of confused, them having no other ideas. The last one, Kyon and Kiyoshi kissed, a light blush on both of their faces. They walked out after getting their pictures, the both of them smiling a bit. Itsuki and Kuwatani looked over at them, them both smiling. "Let us see your's, Kyon-kun." Itsuki said, handing him theirs, Kyon handing him theirs. Itsuki and Kuwatani laughed a bit, smiling at Kyon and Kiyoshi's. Kyon and Kiyoshi looked at theirs, a bit disgusted, the both of them doing quite sexual things. Kyon handed them theirs back, getting theirs back. Kyon looked down at Kiyoshi, smiling softly. "Hmm... Do you want to go to a movie again with them?" He asked her. "Sure, Kyon-kun." She said with a smile.

Kyon and Kiyoshi had told Kuwatani and Itsuki about their idea, all of them heading to the movies, ending up seeing "The Unborn". They took their seats in the theater, Kyon and Kiyoshi holding hands softly, Kuwatani and Itsuki making out a bit, the movie now starting. Once the movie got into the scary parts, Kiyoshi gasped in surprise, her hands covering her mouth in fear. Kyon grimiced a bit, looking at Kiyoshi, noticing that she was scared. "Are you alright Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon asked her, concern heavily hinted in his voice. "Y-yeah..." She replied quietly. Kyon looked at her with major concern, wrapping his arm around her, holding her dearingly, as close as the seats would allow. Kiyoshi laid her head on his shoulder, trembling a bit. Kyon continued to hold her close, the movie getting more and more gruesome, Kiyoshi hiding her face to the side, her eyes closed. "Kiyoshi-chan... Do you want to get in my seat?" He asked her, as the seats were rather big. Kiyoshi nodded once, too terrified to speak, getting in his seat, her thigh partly laying on his. Kyon smiled at her, holding her close with both arms, hoping he would comfort her. Kiyoshi whimpered at the sight on the screen, shivering violently as she grabbed hold of his jacket a bit, scared, tears forming in her eyes, not wanting Kyon to really worry. Kyon looked at his beloved, seeing the tears in her eyes, wiping them away with his index finger, Kiyoshi looking up at him shyly. Kyon looked down at her, feeling his heart sink, tilting her head up with his thumb and index finger, Kiyoshi gasping in surprise, Kyon kissing her tenderly, making it passionate, caringly holding her close, unable to help himself while she was in such a state, wanting to comfort her no matter what. Kiyoshi's face grew red, since they were in public, not caring, just kissing him back, feeling as if she was rising up, her arms wrapping around his neck, her eyes closing. Kyon held it out for a bit longer, before pulling away, needing air. Kiyoshi looked up at him, her face completely red as she held herself close to him, her expression passionate and soft, her eyes showing her neverending care and love for her beloved Kyon. Kyon held her close, smiling lovingly as his face grew a bit red, seeing some people watching him and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi didn't care about the publicity of their affection, just holding herself close to Kyon, looking at the movie now, scared, but watching. Kyon smiled softly, watching the movie as well, his arms still holding his beloved Kiyoshi close. Everytime a gruesome scene came up, Kiyoshi would shudder, Kyon held her closely, his head resting on her's, Kiyoshi's fear melting away by the love Kyon showed. The movie soon ended, everyone standing up, Kyon stretching a bit, Kiyoshi smiling as he did so, waiting for him. Itsuki and Kuwatani had to leave, them waving as they left. Kiyoshi and Kyon started to walk out of the theater, smiling softly. "So, Kyon-kun, do you want to come over to my house?" She asked him shyly, her face a bit red. "Sure." He answered with a nod, smiling down at her. A chill rolled by, Kiyoshi shivering a small bit as it kept coming. Kyon looked down at her, smiling as he took off his jacket, resting it on her shoulders. Kiyoshi blushed shyly, looking up at Kyon. "K-Kyon-kun..." She studdered out, her heart racing. Kyon smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her gently, not wanting her to be cold. "A-are you sure you won't be cold?" she asked him, worried about him. "I'll be fine. I was a bit too hot anyway." he assured her, his smile not leaving. "Ah... Thank you, Kyon-kun." She said in thanks, smiling shyly up at him. They went to Kyon's house first, so he could get his nightwear and whatnot.

They arrived at Kiyoshi's house, taking off their shoes, going upstairs to her room, sitting on her bed, just cuddling with each other, as they were both pretty tired. Kyon looked at the clock, it reading '11:00'. Kyon yawned slightly, covering his mouth. Kiyoshi yawned quietly as well, shivering as she did, stopping once she stopped yawning. "Are you tired, Kyon-kun?" She asked him, smiling softly, rubbing her eyes a bit. "Ah, yeah.." He quietly said, looking down at her with a affectionate smile. Kiyoshi looked up at him. "Do you want to go to sleep, Kyon-kun?" she asked him, a hint of drowsiness in her voice. "If it's not a big deal, yeah..." Kyon said quietly, almost in a whisper-like tone. Kiyoshi nodded, going to change into some nightwear. She came back quickly, in her baggy pajamas, Kyon going to go change. Kiyoshi sat down, waiting for Kyon, coming back as he had finished changing. Kyon smiled, going to sit on the bed with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi laid down, Kyon laying down with her, holding her close as she pulled the covers over themselves, turning off the lights. Kiyoshi closed her eyes, feeling Kyon pull her closer, Kiyoshi smiling lovingly, holding onto his arms. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, still close to each other.

Kyon woke up for no apparent reason, still a bit tired, noticing a shivering Kiyoshi in his arms. He held her closer, wanting to warm her up. Kiyoshi continued shivering, Kyon wrapping the blanket tightly around her and himself, holding her head to his chest, hoping he'd be warm enough to warm her up. Kiyoshi woke up from the cold, looking up at Kyon, still quivering. "K-k-kyon-kun..." She said in a shakey voice, feeling extremely cold. "A-are you alright, Kiyoshi-chan?" Kyon asked her in concern, scared for his beloved. "Y-y-y-yes... Just c-cold..." She said quietly, still shivering quite a bit. Kyon looked at her, concern in his eyes as he held her close, feeling kind of hot himself, hoping it could get to Kiyoshi. "Kyon-kun... You're so warm..." She quietly said, snuggling closer to him, feeling herself get a bit warmer, a small smile on her face now. Kyon looked down at her, smiling with relief, glad to see her warming up, holding her tightly, but not wanting to hurt her. Kiyoshi continued to grow warmer, holding herself close to him, her shivering decreasing. "T-thank you, Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi said above a whisper, her face growing red, feeling her heart in her throat, feeling Kyon's love radiating off on to her. "Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon said above a whisper, a light blush on his face as he gave her a kiss on her forehead, smiling lovingly, holding her tightly. Kiyoshi felt herself go completely warm, falling asleep in his arms, holding herself real close to him. Kyon smiled, falling asleep as well, not before tightening his grip on his beloved Kiyoshi.

Kyon woke up, looking down at Kiyoshi, smiling a small bit, his face going red. He had a bit of a headache, putting a hand up to his head, closing his eyes and groaning a bit. Kiyoshi woke up as well, looking up at Kyon, concern on her face as she saw him in pain. "Kyon-kun, are you alright?" She asked him softly, concern heavily hinted in her voice. "Ah, I'm... not sure.." Kyon replied, feeling himself get hotter. Kiyoshi stood up, putting the blankets around him. "I'll go get some advil." She said with fear in her voice, hoping he was okay. Of course he was, but any kind of sickness that would affect Kyon worried her sick. She came back with some Advil and a cold rag, seeing Kyon on his back, his face red. Kiyoshi felt his forehead, it feeling warm, putting the cold rag on his forehead. She put the Advil and water on the side, looking deeply concerrned for Kyon. Kyon opened his eyes a bit, looking up at Kiyoshi. "Does that feel better?" She asked him quietly after putting the cold rag on his head. "Y-yeah..." Kyon said in a whisper-like tone, looking as if he was in pain. "Kyon-kun, when you're ready to, the Advil's right here." She said, pointing to it, as it was right on his side. "Alright...Thank you, Kiyoshi-chan..." He said in the same tone, a small smile on his face as he looked up at her. Kiyoshi smiled down at him, staying at his side incase he needed anything. He fell asleep after taking the medicine, staying asleep for quite awhile, Kiyoshi staying at his side no matter what, softly feeling through his hair, occasionally kissing him on his forehead or cheek.

Kyon woke up, Kiyoshi still at his side. Kyon looked up at her, smiling softly. "Do you need anything, Kyon-kun?" Kiyoshi asked him with a smile, her hand still on his head. "Ah... D-do you mind if I got something to eat...?" He asked her quietly. Kiyoshi nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course, Kyon-kun." She replied, smiling lovingly, standing up again, walking out of the room for a brief moment, making him some breakfast. She came up a few moments later, Kyon just fine, still laying down, his eyes closed. Kiyoshi walked in with some eggs and toast for Kyon. Kyon looked up at her, smiling as she walked in, sitting up a bit, Kiyoshi putting some pillows behind him for him, smiling softly. "Thanks, Kiyoshi-chan.." Kyon said softly with his same smile, Kiyoshi putting the plate on his lap, a loving smile on her face as he began to eat. After he had finished, he looked at Kiyoshi, smiling affetcionately. "Thank you, Kiyoshi-chan." He said in a loving tone, feeling bad for not being able to stand. Kiyoshi smiled again, taking the plate, bringing it back down, then coming back up, sitting at his side, Kyon still sitting up. They started to talk for a little while, laughing every once in a while, before Kyon got a bit tired, falling back asleep, Kiyoshi staying at his side, wanting to be loyal to him, feeling through his hair as she did so.

Kiyoshi had fallen asleep while Kyon had continued to sleep. Kiyoshi sat up as she slept, since she had been fighting sleep for a few hours now, not doing anything but staying at Kyon's side. Kyon stirred a bit before waking up, looking at the clock, it saying it was "1:00 A.M.". He felt a lot better, his headache was gone, he felt normal, he felt fine. He gazed up at Kiyoshi with a smile, sitting up, then standing, picking her up and placing her in her bed, laying down next to her, smiling as he held her close, falling asleep again.

Kiyoshi woke up, noticing that she was in her bed, looking up at Kyon, feeling his forehead, knowing he was fine now. She smiled softly, before Kyon woke up as well, looking down at Kiyoshi, the both of them gazing into each other's eyes. "G-good morning, Kyon-kun.." Kiyoshi said shyly, continuing to smile softly. "Good morning, Kiyoshi-chan." He said quietly, smiling lovingly down at her. "S-so, you're feeling better?" She asked him, a smile growing on her face. "Yep. Thanks for helping me out, Kiyoshi-chan." He replied, smiling as well. Kiyoshi's smile grew larger, as she felt so glad that her beloved had become better. "T-that's wonderful, Kyon-kun~" She said with major happiness in her tone, hugging him tightly, yet gently. Kyon smiled as well, kinda shyly hugging her back. "I-it was only a cold." He said sheepishly, seeing how excited she was. "Maybe, but to see you better means everything to me~" Kiyoshi said, the happiness not leaving one bit. Kyon looked down at her, a blush growing on his face, holding her tighter, closing his eyes, smiling shyly, feeling Kiyoshi's love from her hug. Kiyoshi continued to hold him close, her face red from how glad she was. Kyon smiled lovingly, feeling so loved by Kiyoshi, feeling is if it was pouring into himself from her. Kiyoshi smiled sweetly, hoping he felt the way he did now, quietly giggling from happiness, her smile large. Kyon held her closely with care, his head on top of hers, blushing quite hard, not even caring, kissing her on her head softly, feeling through her hair gently, her head on his chest. Kiyoshi cuddled close to him, her arms still wrapped around him tightly. Kyon and Kiyoshi entangled their legs together, the both of them as close as they could get to each other. "I love you... Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi barely whispered to Kyon in a loving tone. Kyon tilted her head up with his index finger and thumb, kissing her tenderly, putting all of his love into this kiss, his eyes closed. Kiyoshi looked surprised for a small bit, before closing her eyes as well, kissing him passionately back, an affectionate expression on her face. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, Kyon's arms wrapping around her upper body now. They held the kiss out for quite awhile, finally pulling back, a small bit of saliva stretching from both of their mouths, connected to each other. Kiyoshi took a breath, before sighing contently, her entire face red. "I love you too, Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon replied, holding her close once more, both of their expressions loving and affectionate. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, as close as they could possibly be, a light blush on both their faces.

Kyon woke up, holding Kiyoshi close to himself still, snuggling close with her, smiling lovingly. He looked over at the clock for a small bit, noticing it was 9:29, knowing Kiyoshi's alarm was set for 9:30. He continued to hold her dearly, waiting for the alarm. The alarm sounded, Kiyoshi slowly waking up, the alarm shutting off once she got up to reach it, cuddling close to Kyon, smiling softly, before backing away a bit, her hand coming up to her mouth as she coughed a small bit. Kyon looked down at her, hoping he hadn't gotten his beloved sick. "Are you alright...?" He asked her, concerned. "Y-yeah.." She said quietly, faking a smile, before laying down, then coughing again, covering her mouth. "Kiyoshi-chan, if you aren't feeling good, please let me know.." Kyon said quietly, major concern in his tone. "I-i'm sorry, Kyon-kun..." She said quietly, feeling disloyal now. "I... I honestly don't feel too... great..." She said quietly, feeling as if she was being a major burden to Kyon. "It's alright, Kiyoshi-chan... I just want to be able to help you out." He replied softly, smiling, hoping he didn't come off as strict. He hugged her softly, kissing her on her forehead, before getting up, placing the blanket over her. "I-is anything else wrong, Kiyoshi-chan?" He asked Kiyoshi, his hand on her head. "I... I feel kind of hot... and I have a bit of a headache...I'm sorry..." Kiyoshi told him, not wanting to do anything to bother him. "Alright, I'll be right back." He told her gently, leaving for a moment, then coming back with an advil, a rag, and a glass of water. He gently placed it on her forehead, feeling through her hair after telling her about the advil. Kiyoshi looked up at him, her eyes halfway closed, smiling softly. "Thank you, Kyon-kun... I just... hope I'm not being... bothersome..." She barely whispered, a guilty look on her face. Kyon looked at her, worried. "Of course not, Kiyoshi-chan... I would do anything so you could get better... " He quietly said, smiling down at her, feeling through her hair. Kiyoshi looked up at him, smiling, believing him. "A-alright... " She whispered, before Kyon started to feel through her hair again, smiling softly as Kiyoshi fell asleep, coughing every now and then, Kyon staying by her side throughout the night.

Kiyoshi stayed asleep throughout the entire day, breathing deeply as her throat started to hurt, Kyon refreshing the rag on her forehead every half hour or so, feeling concerned, since she had stayed asleep for so long, gently feeling through her hair, kissing her on her forehead every now and then, one of his hands on her hand, holding it dearly. "Kiyoshi-chan..." He said just above a whisper, feeling scared for Kiyoshi, closing his eyes, feeling as if he could cry. Kiyoshi barely stirred, opening her eyes slightly, looking up at Kyon, feeling him running his hand through her hair, feeling his other hand on her's, her face growing red. "Kyon-kun..." Kiyoshi whispered, hoping he didn't feel the way she did when he was sick. Kyon opened his eyes, looking down at her, his eyes welled up a bit. "K-kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon said quietly, looking at her softly. Kiyoshi saw his eyes, looking worried, not caring about how tired she was, forcing herself to sit up, grunting a small bit as she did, looking at him with concern. "Kiyoshi-chan... You should lie down.." Kyon told her, wanting her to get better as soon as possible, and not wanting her to see him so upset. "...Kyon-kun..." She whispered quietly, seeing his eyes welling up with more tears, looking quite worried for him, forcing herself to scoot to the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms weakly around Kyon. Kyon looked at her, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting her to collapse, feeling a tear leave, being quiet as he held her close. Kiyoshi looked up at him, seeing a tear, kissing his cheek softly, wiping his tear away. "What's wrong... Kyon-kun...?" She quietly said, feeling her eyes start to water a bit, not wanting Kyon to be upset. "Just... I.. I-I wish I didn't get you so... sick..." He quietly studdered, his breathing interrupted as he started to quietly sob. Kiyoshi looked at him, concern in her eyes, holding him close to herself as he held her close to himself. She let him cry on her shoulder, softly rubbing his back gently. Kyon held Kiyoshi dearly, wiping his tears a bit, feeling terrible for Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi suddenly collapsed, unconcious. Kyon grabbed her, holding her up. "Kiyoshi-chan? Kiyoshi-chan...? Kiyoshi-chan!" He said, fear in his tone as he picked her up, about to take her to the hospital. He put his jacket on her, starting to run her to the hospital.

Kyon was in the waiting room, his face in his hands, crying quietly into his palms. "Kyon?" a nurse said, looking for him. Kyon raised his head immediately. "Yes?" he said, standing up and going over to the nurse, anxious. "You may visit Kiyoshi now." She told him, a smile on her face, leading him to her room. They arrived, Kiyoshi laying in a white bed, an IV in her arm. Kyon immediately went to her side, Kiyoshi looking up at him, looking kind of faint. "K-kyon-kun..." She said in a quiet tone, holding her hand out a bit. "Kiyoshi-chan..." Kyon said quietly as well, grabbing her hand, holding it gently, kissing it once. "Are you alright, Kiyoshi-chan...?" He asked her softly, holding her hand with both of his hands. "Y-Yeah.. I feel alot better.." She told him gently with a smile. Kyon smiled, not too big, but his smile showing all the happiness he had in his body. "T-that's wonderful, Kiyoshi-chan.." He said happily. "I-it's only a cold.." She said quietly, smiling gently. Kyon smiled lovingly, kissing her on her lips tenderly, his face a light red. Kiyoshi kissed him back, smiling as he pulled away, Kyon tucking her in. "You should get some rest, Kiyoshi-chan." He told Kiyoshi, smiling happily, wanting her to get better ASAP. Kiyoshi nodded, smiling softly up at him, before closing her eyes, getting on her stomach, hugging the pillow, feeling more comfortable, soon going to sleep. Since he knew Kiyoshi had to stay overnight, he stayed the night at the hospital, a couch in her room, going to sleep on that.

Kyon woke up kinda early, stretching a bit before opening his eyes, immediately looking over at Kiyoshi, her sitting up against her pillow, eating from a tray a nurse had given her. Kiyoshi looked over at Kyon, noticing his movements, smiling happily over at him. "Good morning, Kyon-kun." She said in a bit of a tired tone, her tone still having that happy feel to it. "Good morning, Kiyoshi-chan.." He said in a haze, smiling as he saw her well, sitting up. "I hope you slept well." She said to him, hoping he wasn't in too much pain from the couch. "I did, thank you, Kiyoshi-chan. Did you?" He asked her in a kind tone, smiling gently. "Yeah, thanks, Kyon-kun." She said quietly, smiling over at him lovingly. Kyon stood up, walking over to Kiyoshi's side, smiling softly as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kiyoshi smiled, returning the kiss. "So you feel better?" He asked her, smiling softly, glad to see her looking so great and awake. "Yeah." she said with a small nod, looking up at him. Kyon smiled happiliy, glad that his beloved was feeling better. "Kiyoshi?" A nurse said, walking into the room. "Yes?" She said, looking over at her. "You may be discharged now." The nurse said with a smile, seeing the smiling teenage couple. "T-thank you, ma'am..." She said shyly, obviously happy, slowly standing up, Kyon standing with her. The nurse nodded, before walking out. Kiyoshi hugged Kyon tightly, a a light blush on her face, glad Kyon had stayed. Kyon hugged her back, smiling lovingly, holding her gently yet tightly, a light blush on his face as well. Kiyoshi looked up at him, love filled in her eyes. "T-thank you so much for staying with me..." She said shyly, softly, hoping she didn't cause him any trouble. "No problem, Kiyoshi-chan, I'd do anything to stay by your side..." Kyon replied gently, smiling softly down at her, his tone showing that he ment it. Kiyoshi smiled up at him with all her heart, her love showing through her eyes. They left at 9:00 A.M., holding hands as they walked out.

They ended up at Itsuki's house, all of them spending the night at his house, just talking and whatnot, not really having anything else to do. They later began to watch a movie, the movie being Friday the 13th, Kiyoshi in Kyon's arms, her falling asleep while Kyon and Kuwatani, Itsuki continued to watch. Kyon looked down at Kiyoshi, wondering why she hadn't been talking at all. He saw that she was asleep, smiling gently as he felt through her hair, Kyon feeling his hand through her hair softly, not wanting to wake her, kissing her on her forehead, then gently resting his head on her's, his face a light red as she slept on his chest. Kyon continued to hold her close, his attention more on her then the movie, gently rubbing her back as she continued to sleep, her back rising up and down gently as she breathed.


End file.
